Networking
by JoAmazing
Summary: Crack!Fic involving the Avengers, Loki, Twitter, Facebook, fangirls, Billie Piper, David Tennant, Owl City makes a guest appearance, and Phil makes Fury even more mad than he already is. Word to the wise: Never accept Loki's friend request unless you WANT to make it on the six o'clock news. Written with my sister, PlushChrome.


Loki liked attention. Tony figured that out pretty quickly.

Especially as, while the press was waiting in a room to speak to Tony, Loki had appeared and talked to them for about twenty minutes.

He showed up in a nice black suit with a green and gold tie, had every dark hair perfectly in place, smiled charmingly, didn't kill anyone, and answered the questions of the few reporters who were not attempting to escape through the locked doors or call the police on their disconnected cell phones.

By the time Tony came into the room, half of the reporters were hysterically crying or screaming, and the other half were all feverishly writing in notebooks exclaiming about their new headliner.

And it was juicy indeed.

LOKI STEALS STARK'S PRESS CONFERENCE!  
VILLIAN ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS!  
LOKI SPEAKS OUT!

STARK PRESS TAKE OVER!  
LOKI ADDRESSES PRESS!  
SUPER VILLIAN STEALS THE SHOW!

That morning, StarkTower got flooded with about one hundred copies of each, all on Tony's tab.

Steve and Bruce both spit out their coffee when they read those headlines, Natasha grilled Tony about it for forty minutes, Clint half smiled and told Tony that Fury was going to hate this, and Thor surprised by them all by completely cracking up.

Which, really, it was pretty funny.

And this wasn't the only display of a want for attention.

For a full day, Loki had a twitter account. And before SHIELD managed to shut it down, he had managed to get four thousand followers.  
Fury had really gotten on Tony's case when he found out that he was one of those four thousand.

Loki went to a ranch, bought a horse, and rode the black stallion down the highway.

He showed up to a Hollywood movie premier and ended up landing a date with Billie Piper, who turned out to be another one of the four thousand followers.

Three hours after he created his own Facebook page, he had received 6,254 friend requests, one of which was again from Tony. When Fury confronted him, asking why he hadn't learned his lesson with the Twitter fiasco, Tony responded that he had indeed, and Fury hadn't found his _real _friend request, but the decoy for the decoy.

Loki caused quite a riot when the guards at Buckingham palace were convinced he had taken Queen Elizabeth II hostage, only for the Queen to publically state that they had tea, and that Loki was one of the finest young men that she knew.

She was also one of his many Twitter followers.

Tony got into deep hot water with SHIELD when it was discovered he had helped Loki set up a second account, and had it protected against any outside forces trying to shut it down.

And finally, Loki had brought a Kindergarten class to Comic Con and bought them all My Little Pony toys and (Tony loved this) Iron Man action figures.

However, SHIELD did manage to interfere when he was asked to speak at a high-school graduation ceremony. The principle very happily withdrew his request when he was granted several thousand dollars of funding for art programs, where they covered Norse Mythology as a subject.

And Loki drank it all in like he'd never had attention in his life.

Tony found the whole thing hilarious, especially as it was driving SHIELD up the wall.

But sometimes, it could get just a bit annoying.

Especially when the Tower was picketed by Loki's surprising amount of fangirls, all of them clad in official Team Loki tee-shirts and carrying 'LOKI IS OUR KING' posters.

This resulted in a twitter battle in which Tony politely and respectfully asked Loki to tell off his fangirls, and Loki responded by politely and respectfully ordering Tony to mind his own beeswax. This quickly escalated and the session ended with Tony's followers following Loki and Loki's followers following Tony, thus doubling both sets of followers, as well as the Team Loki's and the StarkGirls getting in a giant catfight that got them all arrested and made it on the six o' clock news.

Another interesting story that made the six o'clock news was the mass celebration overrunning New York Square when Loki turned around and followed Tony's twitter account.

Or when they both had the same idea make a surprise appearance in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, battled for about ten minutes to the cheering and jeering of the crowd, and then stopped abruptly for a soda break, to the unanimous ecstasy of both fandoms.  
They both tweeted about it, and then liked each others facebook updates.

The whole thing had spiraled into a half-rivalry, half-bromance, and the crowds were eating it up.

Unfortunately, it was also really ticking off SHIELD and Steve, who was so exasperated that he threatened to kick Tony off the team.

Tony tweeted about it, and Loki liked the facebook update.

The fandoms gathered around the Tower and picketed Steve, until the AmericaGirls came and picketed them, resulting in a cat fight that got everyone arrested and made the six o'clock news. Tony and Loki started following Steve on Twitter. Steve had been unaware that Clint had even made him an account.

And for the record, Clint followed both Tony and Loki, and when the press questioned that, he informed them that he was simply returning the gesture, as they both had followed him.

Fury tried to close all of their accounts, which failed, and _everyone_ tweeted about it. Tony, Loki, and Clint all followed Fury, who was enraged to find that Coulson had created an account for him. When questioned, Phil replied that "What can I say? Tony asked me to. He promised to get me Steve's autograph. On my birthday cake."

Everyone followed Phil, who in turn, followed them.

The press asked Natasha why she hadn't gotten involved, and she told them it was because she followed everyone in real life, and didn't see the point in doing it digitally. Everyone tweeted about it. Natasha got a twitter account and followed them twice. Everyone tweeted about it. Natasha liked their facebook updates.

Loki stated that he as well, followed everyone twice.

Everyone liked that status update, and he and Natasha got in a Twitter battle about who was most Ninja.

Which resulted in the Team Loki's and the Tasha4Ever Guys to get in a catfight, which got them all arrested and made it on the six o'clock news.

Loki later tweeted that he had to give the victory to Natasha, when he had turned around and saw her right behind him. They fought for several minutes, took pictures together, and both posted them on Facebook. They received 14,500 likes in the first hour. Per picture.  
Upon hearing of this, Clint and Tony both decided they wanted in on it, found Natasha and Loki taking a coffee break, and took pictures with them. Which they all posted on Facebook.

Google paid homage to them by changing their search bar image to a fan-drawn Loki and Tony BFF 4Ever cartoon on Tony's birthday (They said they didn't know when Loki's birthday was) and Thor took screenshots of the page and made it his cover photo on Facebook. Thor got 13,000 friend requests.

He tweeted about it. Everyone liked his facebook update and then followed his twitter account. In turn, he followed theirs.

And after a grueling battle involving all of them, the Team Loki's got in a cat fight with the Thunderchicks and the AmericaGirls, the StarkGirls and the Tasha4Ever Guys sided with the Team Loki's, while the BirdWatchers stood by and made bets on which side would win.

It all became out of control when the HulkLovers and the BruceIsBetters got in on it, resulting in them all getting arrested and making it on the six o'clock news.

Bruce tweeted about it. Phil liked his Facebook update. Everyone else was too busy trying to tell their fandoms to stop getting into riotous rampages in their names, as they were more than capable of fighting their own battles. Except for Tony, who was congratulating each StarkGirl with a personalized t-shirt that read "I fought for Tony's honor... AND WON!" and Loki, who thanked the girls in his Emmy acceptance speech before security could call SHIELD in.

He and Billie Piper exited the stage to the wild cheering of 'LOKI! LOKI! LOKI!'

David Tennant tweeted about it. Matt Smith liked his facebook update. Everyone followed everyone, and all the Whovians divided into which Avenger Whovian they were, as well as their favorite Doctors, ending in subgroups of the Tony-Tennants, the Bruce-Smiths, the Thor-Ecclestons, the Loki-Simms, and the Loki-Tennant-Simms groups. There was also the minority Ant Man-Hartnell groups.

Lillie became an item.

Phil tweeted about it. Some fans began shipping Phillie fanfiction. Billie Piper tweeted about it. Loki liked her facebook update, then tweeted that they had better delete them if they wanted to live. Phil liked his facebook status.

People began shipping Natennant, and Clint announced that that would never happen.

Everyone liked his status update. And Clintasha reigned supreme.

Loki tweeted about it.

David Tennant liked his Facebook update.

And then, unfortunately, the writers who wrote _this_ fanfiction stopped writing this fanfiction, as it will quickly escalate into something even more wild, and we might get arrested and make it on the six o'clock news.

OwlCity tweeted about it.

The end.

* * *

_Again, we meant to write a whole lot more interesting author's notes. Too bad for you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_  
_Dude, I want more coffee._

_JoAmazing._

_PLUSHCHROME HERE! If you like this story, go to my account and check out my two stories, __Starkasm__ and __Wonderfilled__. YOU WON'T BE SORRY! Unless you hate Oreos. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oreos. Unless I buy them and eat them._

_^Tom Hiddleston likes this._


End file.
